Audacity
by Lucy-the-Starfish
Summary: Hot-dogs, hats, ice, soda and love. Chad/Ryan. Chyan. One-shot


"So you call that a little game?"

"Little…League…World series…Newport, Rhode Island." he paused and looked off into the distance, "Champions."

The other boy laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He took a huge bite out of his after-game hotdog before saying, "Never knew you had it in you Evans."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of sports stuff I can do." he took one of Chad's fries in his thin fingers and ate it slowly, "Baseball, track, swimming, tennis, little basketball." he paused again, " Archery."

"Archery!?" Chad choked on his soda.

Ryan nodded sadly, "My dad's attempts to steer me away from dance. I mean God help me I should be allowed to do something I enjoy." he crushed his empty cut in his hand viciously with a sudden look of pure hatred in his vibrant eyes.

Chad wasn't looking though; he was gazing intently at his reflection in the glass door beside him. "You know, " he said thoughtfully, "I could get into this hat thing." He straightened the blue and white striped hat he had swapped with for his battered baseball cap.

Ryan glanced at the audacious hat atop the other boy's mad hair. He smiled slightly and replied, "I think it suits you very well."

The black boy looked back at him grinning foolishly. They stared at each other for a few moments; a wordless message passing between them, neither boy wanting to be the one to look away first.

"Hey, you guys?"

They both snapped their vision up to the source of the voice, the connection lost and the moment broken. Taylor looked down at them in confusion for a second before dismissing the scene and asking, " We're all going to go catch a movie in town, wanna come?"

"Oh, sorry Tay'. I gotta get home early today so I can baby-sit, sorry." Chad told her apoplectically.

"Oh, okay. How 'bout you Ryan?"

"I have a dance class soon so I'd better not."

She looked disappointed but wished them a goodnight and ran off after the other wildcats. Chad waited until she was far off in the distance before turning back to the blond boy and saying, "You haven't took a dance class since you were twelve." he stated accusingly.

"And you haven't needed to baby-sit since you got a job here." Ryan shot back quickly.

Chad smiled and said, "You're a strange man, Evans."

"And you're a big-haired freak, Danforth." he said playful, looking down at the cold fries on his paper plate smirking.

"Oi! Don't knock the hair! This hair has gotten me many a date in my time."

Ryan laughed and asked, "Were they all blind?!"

"Oh, that is _it_ Evans! To far this time, you'll pay for that one!" He leaped up and seized a full glass of soda off the table.

Ryan also leaped up, hands before him in defence, "What you gonna do with that?" he asked fearfully.

"Oh, you'll see!" Chad grinned in mock evil and suddenly ran at Ryan; the dancer moved just in time to avoid being splashed with icy cold soda.

Chad span around and follow Ryan as he ran down he side of the glass wall. He caught him easily and grabbed hold of Ryan limp wrist and, twisting his arm, pulled him around so they were once again face to face.

"No, Chad don't!" Ryan laughed pleadingly, "Don't. Chad, please."

"Oh, no Ryan. You mocked the hair. Now you're gonna pay!" Slowly Chad poured the icy soda over Ryan head and watched as he shrieked at the coldness of it; easily holding him in his vice-like grip.

"You bastard!" Ryan exclaimed as Chad laughed at him. "I'll get you back for that!"

"What you gonna do Evans? You're not getting out of my hold anytime soon."

Ryan thought for a moment before coming to a quick and impulsive decision. Quickly he twisted in Chad slackened grip and pulled their bodies together. He swiftly pressed his lips hard against Chad's.

Chad leaped back at once and as he did so Ryan jumped back several feet to be free of his grasp. He stood and watched the darker boy as he took in what had just happened.

After a few seconds Chad stepped forwards and hit Ryan hard across the face. He yelled in pain and surprise. His cries were soon cut off however with Chad's lips on is own. He stood ridged for a few second before slowly relaxing into the kiss; his breath mixing with Chad, tasting a mouth that was not his own.

They broke apart.

The pair stared at each other for a minute.

"Wow." Ryan said simply. Chad blushed and turned to walk away. The other boy grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back into the lazy kiss.

"You're not getting out of my hold anytime soon." Ryan quoted softly. Chad smiled and kissed him.


End file.
